We Hurt, Yet We Love
by Denealle
Summary: It's a story about how Morgan and Reid finally tear down the wall and face hurt and love together. Morgan/Reid Slash!
1. A Nightmare and the Good Old Days

_**OK, here we go. This is my first story about Morgan and Reid, and I really hope I'm not screwing it all up. This is about when they finally tear down the wall between them and everything just starts from then on. I want to set the background at Season 7, after Prentiss comes back and before she leaves. There will probably be 5 chapters or so. I'll work hard to not let you guys wait. By the way, I'm sorry to say that but I have to transport S4E6 and S4E7 to some point later in Season 7 so that my stupid plot can work. Hope you don't mind very much.**_

_**Please review! Thank you!**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

* * *

Chap 1 A Nightmare and the "Good" Old Days

It's a very rare chance that Morgan can use to have a free weekend alone at home. Well, as much as he wants to blame the serial killers for the good time he's lost, there is nothing he can do but spare no efforts to get as much rest as he can, before his baby girl calls in this Saturday midnight.

Then just around one, the never-delightful beeps of his cell phone now sound even more ungodly vicious and make Morgan groan. He reaches out to the nightstand for his phone, drops one glance at the screen, and lets out a long sigh of relief. Thank god. It's not Penelope. No offense, sugar mama. It's Reid. Then in a split second, Morgan is wide awake, because it's Reid.

It's rare too that Reid would call him so late at night, though it did happen before. Thanks to that freaking triple-personality psycho. But it's been, as it seems, ages, while the remembrance of those cuddles and strokes on the back is as vivid as they happened a second ago. However, after a few shattered but still dreamlike nights, Reid seemed to get all through and never bothered Morgan again. Even during Emily's fake death Reid kept going to JJ's for comfort for 10 weeks, but not to him. Morgan won't say that he was upset because he understood that Reid thought he burdened more. By the way, Morgan hideously felt better when Reid called out his name in his nightmare on that child-kidnapping case. After a second's recollection of the "good" old days, Morgan turns back to his cell phone. This time, being a great profiler or not, Morgan senses through the beeps that his pretty boy is troubled by a nightmare again but needs him more than ever.

Morgan cleans his throat to make himself sound as conscious as he can before he finally gets on the phone, "What's up, kid?" Morgan sits up on the bed, and looks for his pants. Frowning at the silence, he checks the screen. Reid's still on.

"Reid?"

Before Morgan hears a slightest sound from the other end of the line, Clooney's bark comes in from the doorway. Suspiciously, a bark passes from his mobile in sync. Morgan is startled at first. Then before he realizes it, he finds himself standing in front of the door, and swinging it open.

Unexpectedly yet so expectantly, Reid is standing right outside, the phone still held around his cheek, tears filling in his meek glimmering eyes behind the strands of his long soft hair.

"What are you doing outside?" Morgan doesn't wait for an answer but drags Reid in right away, shuts the door, and bend down to soothe Clooney, who is humphing over-excitedly for seeing his beloved Dr. Reid.

"Why did you not just knock?" Handing Reid a glass of water after settling him down on the couch, Morgan asks, plopping down next to the younger man. Reid keeps silent and downcast all the way, until Morgan holds his icy hands on his lap.

"Hey, kid. It's just a dream. It's alright, now." Morgan comforts Reid. Reid shivers on Morgan's touch and looks up, meeting his apprehensive eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Morgan asks carefully. Instead of replying, Reid lowers his head again. Morgan sighs, takes away the never-lips-touched glass from Reid, and stands up, pulling Reid up too.

"I can sleep on the couch!" Realizing Morgan is leading him towards bedroom, Reid proclaims, voice a bit high-pitched.

Morgan just keeps walking, and says, not even looking back, "Keep your mute button down, pretty boy. You don't come here for my couch." Reid doesn't retort any more, iconically biting his lower lip, allowing Morgan to lead him along by hand.

Morgan crawls up onto the right side of the bed, after entering the bedroom and stripping to his boxers. He turns off the lamp on his side, and lies on his back, waiting. Reid turns off the light just after Morgan did. He struggles for a while and finally takes off his clothes. After some rustlings of the sheet and a trifling fall of the mattress, Reid lies down next to Morgan, showing his back to him. Morgan tilts his head to Reid, although he can only see his silhouette in the darkness. He pulls the quilt up to Reid's chin, feeling him curling up under his palm. Morgan waits a few more minutes, not because of hesitation, but to Reid time to adjust. Then Morgan simply leans towards the younger man, and spoons him from behind, his chest to Reid's back, the tip of his nose to the back of Reid's neck, one arm bending over to Reid's chest under his elbow, and the other one stretching out beneath the pillow under Reid's head.

Reid winces instinctively at first, but then loosens himself to get used to Morgan's closeness. Smelling the fear inside Reid as if it lingers on the tip of his hair, Morgan tightens his arm. Their torsos completely cling.

Morgan feels that Reid's breaths thicken for a while, before a whimper bursts out. Reid turns around, and encircles Morgan, sobbing. No words are needed now. Morgan pulls Reid closer, and strokes his back, laying tender kisses upon his hair. Ten minutes later, Reid ceases his tears and smooths his breaths back to peace.

Being shattered by Reid's weep, Morgan's heart now begins to gather from pieces. He doesn't know what in Reid's nightmare makes him so vulnerable, nor does he want to. All he knows is that his pretty boy suffers, and he himself doesn't take it easier likewise. Morgan takes a peek at the digital clock on the nightstand. It's about 2 a.m. And Morgan is wide awake. The old memories keep creeping into his head. Morgan can't stop but keep recalling how many times he was torn apart by the realization that he loves Reid, how hard he tried to fight against his self-accusation and the thought that he was perverted and sick, how bad he was tortured when Reid fell asleep in his arms for the first time, and how harsh the pain was when he pretended that nothing changed between them while he was so desperate to know if Reid felt something for him too. There were times when Morgan almost told Reid the truth. But he managed to retreat every time, for he knew that the purity of this young man was one of the few things on the earth that he wanted to fight for. So if chances are that his love lays anything negative upon Reid, hell, Morgan would trade in himself in case that happens.

With all those torments eating his heart once again, Morgan eventually falls asleep as Reid's soft breaths brushes his chest like feathers.

In the meanwhile, Reid drifts off in the warmth of Morgan's body, wondering if Morgan asks him again, how he is supposed to tell him that, in his nightmare, what was so horrible was that he saw Morgan being assaulted right in front of his eyes, and, worst of all, dead before he could tell him "I love you".

* * *

_**Well, how was this? I hope it's not too bad. Seriously, when I reviewed the story, I discovered that this seemed to be too heavy and bitter. It's supposed to be easy and sweet and fluffy! But I just couldn't help it. I think according to the backgrounds of the young genius and the chocolate gorgeous, it's never easy for them.**_

_**Whatever! The first chapter is finished, and the second one is too, theoretically. I just haven't typed it out yet…I really hope that you can enjoy this! Thank you!**_

_**One more time, review please! So that I can do it better and you enjoy it better~**_


	2. A Fish Used to Air and Picking Movies

_**Well then, here is Chapter 2! It happens the next day in Morgan's house. Will they really get a leap in their relationship? Go figure, fellas! I think this one will be fluffier and easier, I guess.**_

_**Still, please leave me a review if you feel anything after you read it! Thank you!**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 A Fish Used to Air and Picking Movies in Turn

In the morning, Reid wakes up in the daylight. He stretches out his arms in the air, and suddenly discovers that his bed is bigger. Then he realizes that this is not his bed, and remembers what happened last night, well, maybe earlier this morning, more precisely. So he should've waked up in Morgan's arms as a matter of course. But he didn't. He's in Morgan's bed, though, under his quilt, warm of course, but not as warm as Morgan's chest. The fear of that nightmare and loss storm him, making him tremble. Reid hears his hoarse voice call out a step ahead of his self-control.

"Morgan?"

Almost in the same time, the slightly closed door is pushed wide open. Morgan shows up behind in his navy blue tee and a pair of black casual pants.

"Room service?" Morgan says, smiling.

Reid is both relieved and stunned by how drop-dead gorgeous Morgan is. He stares at him for a while, cleans his throat, and asks, "W-what time is it?"

"Almost nine. Get up, kid. Take a shower. Breakfast is ready." After one look lingering on his pretty boy, Morgan says, turns around, and steps out.

Thirty minutes later, Reid strolls into the kitchen in Morgan's shirt and pants, which are a little bit loose on him but make him incredibly delicious on the other hand. He sits at the table, and takes up the mug in front of him, frowning at the content. It's warm milk. Not coffee. But Reid doesn't protest. That's what Morgan usually had for him in the old days. Just a sip, Reid feels the rich flavor and warmth slide through his throat and deep down into his heart.

"What is it, kid?" stirring the scrambled egg in the plate, Morgan can't take any more of this, this awkward silence thickening between them. Reid talks as little as he did before, but this time it's different and not right. Morgan can tell that Reid is hiding something from him, and this is not right. Maybe it's about the dream.

"What?" Reid flashes his eyes up from his plate and back immediately, avoiding any eye contact with Morgan.

"Is that about the dream? Is that about me?" Morgan asks. He decides not to let Reid get away with it. The last thing he wants in the world is a dodgy genius.

"No! No!" Reid answers flusteredly, looking up, eyes wandering among the pots behind Morgan.

"Don't lie to me, kid. I'm a profiler. I can tell." Morgan says, tilting his head.

Morgan is right. Reid is full of the perfect traits of deceit. He knows that he is always a terrible liar, especially to Morgan. Yet what is he supposed to tell Morgan? That's just a stupid dream.

But it's maybe not so stupid. In fact, it served as a revelation for Reid. Even dumb at sentiment as he is, Reid knew his feelings for Morgan long time ago. And as a genius doctor, he's learned enough craps about how dreams reflect one's consciousness. That dream was a confirmation and gave him an intension. However, the thing is that he can't let Morgan know. That'll ruin everything. It's not because Reid is afraid of being in love with another man. Sexual orientation is never his problem. The other person's state is all he cares about. In this case, it's Morgan. Considering what Morgan encountered as a young boy, Reid can foresee his looks upon him with loathing. Besides, people call Morgan a ladies' man for a reason.

"Reid!" After three minutes' no response, Morgan calls Reid's name, reaching out for his hand.

Reid winces even before Morgan's fingertip can touch him. Then he sees the patches of hurt in Morgan's eyes, feeling a sharp cut sweeping across his heart. Reid flings out for Morgan's painfully withdrawing hand, knocking his mug over.

Both of them leap up at once. However, this small accident seems to give Reid some magical courage. He squeezes Morgan's forearm, pulling him closer, the navy tee stained by the sprays for sure. Out of nowhere, Reid leans over and presses his lips tenderly against Morgan's.

One more time, it proves that one's body always knows better than one thinks. Morgan finds himself deepening the kiss, one hand cupping Reid's cheek, the other one tangling in his still damp hair. He should've let go in the first place, but he just can't. Morgan feels like that he's a fish that has gotten used to breathing air, and that this kiss is a sprinkle of chill water splashing on his yet burning branchia. Then what else can he do but feasting himself on this salvation?

It passes from a light peck to a longing kiss, lips grinding hard, tongues chasing one another, hands stroking from cheeks to chests. They don't split until their lungs calls for air. Morgan leans his forehead against Reid's. Breaths heavy like thunders, heartbeats bumping like drums, eyes locking on Morgan's, Reid blushes and chews his lower lip. He has completely lost his words.

"M-Morgan?" Reid calls out quietly after three unbearable minutes.

"How long…" How long have you been feeling the same? Morgan doesn't finish his question. He doesn't have to. He knows Reid would know.

Morgan can't believe it but he does see Reid counting himself. So he has no choice but to shush the young genius with a still longing but gentler kiss before he really announces the outcome.

"You?" Reid murmurs afterwards.

"Not later than you." Morgan beams.

"Will…will this be ok?" Reid asks carefully.

"No." Morgan shakes his head, smirking. "It's more than ok."

When they finally settle the mess in the kitchen and change their milk-ruined shirts, Morgan sits on the couch restfully, eyes caressing his pretty boy who lies next to him and pillows his head on his lap, fingers unconsciously playing with his curls.

Reid's eyes are kissingly closed. The expression on his face can remind you of a child who is in a dream of marshmallows and colorful bubbles. If anyone else now can see Reid, he'll think that he is possessed by both joy and tranquility.

Suddenly, Reid opens his eyes and looks up at Morgan, the hazel gems brighter than stars.

"What do we do then?" He asks like a little child, brows frowning a bit.

"We can start with a movie." Morgan suggests, smiling.

"Then I recommend 'The Lord of the Rings' marathon. I haven't studied them through yet. But the language systems of elves and orcs and the history sequence are definitely worth a research. You know you can decipher…" Reid loses his chance to finish his academic report when Morgan bends down to capture his sweet milky mouth with his own.

"Alright. But we pick movies in turn, pretty boy." Morgan says in the interval between one kiss and another.

* * *

_**Alright, that's it! What do you think? Not too bad, right? Well, I hope I didn't get too carried away to make this sweet. M&R deserves that after all!**_

_**I have to confess that I really don't know anything academic about the language systems and history in 'The Lord of the Ring' serial, while I do think there must be some great researches about them. So don't take it seriously, please.**_

_**Well, I'm working hard on the third chapter. But I can't guarantee that it'll come very soon, for the next chapter may or may not have a case involved. And I'm really not good at that! But I promise you guys to wait no longer than 3 days. Wish me luck then!**_

_**PLEASE, REVIEW! THANK YOU VEEEEERY MUCH!**_


	3. Mismatched Socks and the Three Words

_**Alright! Here is the third chapter! I'm not a very logical people, I'm sorry to say. But I tried hard to let it make sense. If it does not very much, please humor me… Well, I have to warn you guys. The case in this and the next chapter (maybe) has some religious stuff involved. Hope it won't make you uncomfortable. If it does, please don't read any further. And I send my apologies.**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

_**Remember to review, please! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Mismatched Socks and the Three Simple Words

It is said that love is like sunshine. Once you let it float in, you see things and everything just becomes so alive. The relationship between Morgan and Reid is like ivy showering in bright sunshine. It stretches out its tender vines slowly but gorgeously, with silver-edged jade leaves sprouting to the rhythms composed by cherish and care. It grows so beautiful and natural yet so gritty and strong. Well, Dr. Reid might not agree with the "strong" thing, because ivy is only a kind of liana.

Morgan and Reid both agree to take it slow and follow wherever it leads as this is Reid's first official relationship and somewhat Morgan's too. Therefore, Reid moves into Morgan's apartment after a few nights' movie marathons (They did take turns picking movies, BTW.) and sleepovers in the wake. Well, not that slow, actually. But thanks to the unsubs, how many free nights can they have?

But what they really take slow is the physical part. Even if there is no fear of the already-eliminated dark shadows in their memories haunting them, they would just say it's not the time yet.

So far, what between them are pecks on the forehead (Reid's), brows, eyelids, cheeks, noses, earlobes, and necks, kisses on the mouths, tender or passionate, hugs, standing or seated, and cuddles on the bed or couch, conscious or not. These sparkles of quiet and sweet companion shines whenever and wherever they are alone. Then there is nothing to complain about.

One more thing to mention is that THE three words haven't been spoken by either of them. Maybe the reason is the same as the one that explains their physical progress, though they had been ghosting around before they even realized them. Or maybe they think they don't need to say. Then what it means when the flashbacks of that nightmare and the sprays of insecurity and uncertainty make Reid shiver in the sleeps and blank when he's wide awake? But Morgan is always there, holding him, raising him up above everyone. That's enough, right? Right?

l~~~~~~~~

"Morgan?" Garcia calls behind Morgan when they scatter out from the conference room for their go bags. Another serial killer has shown up, four victims been found. Wheels up in 30 minutes.

"What's up, baby girl?" Morgan asks, turning around.

"You've been taking my wonder boy to work these days, right?" Garcia smirks, lifting one brow.

"Yeah. His old Beetle blew up. I decided to spare him some bucks. Economic crisis, Miss Thing." Morgan answers, shrugging. He's a bit confused about what this is about, but he's sure no one in the team senses their secret.

"Well, then I guess my sweet nut must be very infective." Garcia widens her lips, points down at Morgan's shoes, and waltzes away.

Morgan frowns and looks down. Suit paints and leather shoes, everything's normal. Then unconsciously, he lifts his pants, and he sees them, one grey sock on the left, and one white on the right.

Great. Morgan should've known that letting his pretty boy do the laundries was a fatal mistake. Moreover, he shouldn't have sneaked a pair out without a peek. But he had to keep one arm around the young genius's waist and to give him a good-morning kiss. What was he gonna do? Morgan sighs and looks up, not far from him, Reid's dazzling mismatched socks fluttering up and down.

This is not a very pleasant case. According to the category of their job, the conception of the word "pleasant" must be redefined. The victims' bodies were dumped on the deserted field, reclothed, whipped on the backs, and soaked before one stab to their hearts took their lives. Among the victims, there are a psychic, and a twenty-year-old punk. And another three couples were all identified as a man and a woman, related but not as a real couple.

The profile is easy to make. The unsub is a psycho who regards himself as a messenger of God, 30 to 40, maybe a mid-class service staff, dependable looking, studying and killing the "sinner" for redemption with a stab in the heart and a ritual, striping for confession, and soaking as a sort of baptism.

The unsub is bold and effective. He hunts and kills once a week, not being afraid of his crimes being discovered. His MO is obvious, yet he's cautious and they just can't catch him. That's too frustrating. And according to the sequence in Leviticus, a gay couple's lives hang by a thread.

"No! No! No way! Who says you look gay!" It's too much for Morgan. He can't handle it that Reid recommends himself going undercover in a gay bar called Levity. Everyone protests Reid's plan at once, Emily and JJ murmuring "No"s and shaking their heads, Rossi and Hotch keeping mute yet slightly shaking their heads too, and Garcia, the second most drastic, waving her hands and swinging on the screen. But now everyone turns and stares at Morgan. The dark-skinned agent never hides his care for the youngest. His wrath is understandable.

"Morgan, be rational. We have to catch him as soon as possible. He hunts one day before the Sabbath. That's today. This is the only chance, and this bar is the only one that matches. Morgan, I'm not going as bait. The unsub targets couples." Reid speeds out his words before Morgan's razorlike eyes shut him.

Morgan's head tells him that Reid is right, but his heart just won't allow it. His fists clench tight on the table.

"Reid does look cute, after all." Emily says with a fake smile, the objection swaying.

"Not one more word." Morgan turns to Emily, the expression in his eyes scaring her. He doesn't say more but glares at Hotch. Then he just huffs and storms out. Before that, Hotch blinked and nodded imperceptibly.

Reid finds Morgan in the break room, his back shown to him. Morgan's hands fearfully grasp the marble bar, as if he wants to tear it down. Reid is a little bit scared, but finally steps behind Morgan, reaching out his hand.

"You're going in, right?" Morgan says before Reid's palm lies on his shoulder. Reid winces, doesn't answer. Morgan knows what this means. In fact, he knew what would come out when Reid opened his mouth. He takes a deep breath, and grabs Reid's arm with his back still to him. Morgan draws Reid between himself and the bar, knotting his arms around Reid's waist, resting his chin on the young agent's collarbone, and burying his face on Reid's neck. Reid can feel his blood bumping and burning in his artery through his neck, afraid that Morgan will feel it too.

"Mo-Morgan, team is outside." Reid hears his shaky voice from the back of his throat.

"Promise me you'll be safe." Morgan mumbles, not moving.

"I promise." Reid says, and leans into Morgan's chest, blaming himself for making his lover so vulnerable and worried.

As a gay bar, Levity is quite exclusive. Only 300 customers are allowed one night. And it closes up at 1. More luckily, the manager agreed to shut the back room after talking with FBI.

It's around 12 now and Reid has been in the bar alone for 2 hours. He tries hard to ignore the clingy looks lingering upon him, and to focus on profiling in the deafening music and flickering lights.

"You've got a very hunky boyfriend, huh?" A guy next to Reid blurts after Reid refused the twentieth drink offered by some horny stud.

"Excuse me, what?" Reid frowns at the man whom Reid at once affirms not matching the profile.

"Your boyfriend! How long have you been together?" The guy yells.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Reid answers, not even looking at him.

"C'mon, you've been avoiding drinks. You only peek at couples. I guess you just had a fight. Believe me, sweetheart, fights never last! Go back and make up! This is not your place!" The guy rambles, tapping on Reid's shoulder.

"I think you are right." Reid nods unconcernedly. He cannot waste time on chattering. The guards have started to clean the place. However, he smiles to the man for his kindness.

"He's not here." Reid hears Hotch's voice from the receiver. Reid looks around the bar for the last time, and reluctantly steps out.

When Reid finally stands outside, he looks up and sees Morgan waiting for him across the street. He doesn't walk over but just stands there, staring. Morgan's white teeth are dazzling as his lips curl to a perfect angle. His arms stretch in the air, offering a strong, warm, and most importantly, Reid-only embrace. The neon lights around them die away as Morgan's eyes glimmer. At this very moment, Reid has a delusion that brings him and Morgan into another world, in which they are not FBI agents, just a mere couple; no serial murderers, no nightmares, happily ever after. At this very moment, Reid feels so compelled to shout out the three words, not to let Morgan know, but to let the world know that he loves this man. Reid can't help but smile, and smile as bright as he can.

Then just in a wink, an SUV pulls over between them, stops, and passes by.

And Morgan's gone.

* * *

_**So, that's it! I've done whatever I could to make a logical serial murder. That's crazy, right? What so ever! It's done, at least half of it. Then, I have to tell you, my loves, the next chapter won't come very fast. Things have shown up, and I have to deal with them. But I'll post it as soon as possible. I promise!**_

_**Thank you all for supporting me!**_

_**Once again, please review! Especially if you doubt about something I wrote, leave me something. That'll be glamorous.**_

_**Thank you, all over again!**_


	4. Dawn and Twilight

**_Then here is the third chapter. I'm so sorry to make you guys wait for such a long time. Now everything is settled and I can finally finish what I've left. I still have to say that since the case is not the emphasis of my story, I won't spend too many words explaining it. I spared no efforts to let it make sense, nonetheless. I will explain something in the end of this chapter, if it's necessary._**

**_Now, my loves, enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 4 Dawn and Twilight

Reid doesn't know how he got back to the office. The next thing he knows after watching Morgan disappeared on the street is that he is sitting in their temporary office, holding a glass of hot water, not knowing who handed it to him. The heat radiating out of the glass brought him back to earth.

"Where-where is Morgan?" Reid asks, voice shaking.

"The unsub took him." Hotch answers, frowning.

"What do you mean 'the unsub took him'? I don't understand. He didn't even enter the bar." Reid says, sounding like a cold-cored machine.

"We think the unsub targeted you in the bar, and somehow he regarded Morgan as your partner and took him."Hotch says carefully.

"Alright. But why just him? What am I doing here?" Reid can't feel his blood flowing.

"We are trying to figure it out." Hotch answers, and Leaves the office immediately.

"_I think you are right."_

All the senses flood back in Reid with this simple sentence. IT WAS HIM. What he said unintentionally in the bar tugged him out and what he did outside made Morgan caught. Suddenly the delusion he had at that moment which once was fascinating and ideal is now so brutal and ridiculous. Then something triggers Reid's graphic memory. His nightmare came true.

Reid is swallowed by fear and despair. He trembles as tears slide down his cheeks and drop on the back of his hands.

"Reid. It's not your fault. We'll get him back." Rossi says, standing in front of Reid from nowhere, trying to soothe his young mentee with a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, please find him." Reid chokes on his tears.

It's almost three and the sun rises at six twenty. According to the unsub's MO, the faster a victim confesses, the sooner he will die. But no one thinks that Morgan will give up. The rest of the team know how tough this alpha is while Reid knows the truth is that Morgan will never reckon his love for Reid as a sin. But that means Morgan might well receive the harshest torment of all the victims. To make matters worse, whether he gives in or not, the morning light might see the last rise of his chest-the unsub will finish his ritual. So if they don't find Morgan before dawn, they'll lose him forever.

Emily and Garcia are reviewing the footage of the bar to find out what they've missed. Rossi the Hotch are researching the profiles. JJ tries to keep Reid company, but the young agent insists on her helping the others. So now Reid sits alone but beside the screen which displays Garcia's worried doll face. Though Reid's brain is blocked, he needs to know.

It's not the first time Reid feels heartache. Every time they lost a life in the investigation, he hurt inside. But this time, Reid's heart is broken beyond repair. Every tick-tock of the clock on the desk flogs Reid's heart with a thronned whip. Each click of Garcia's keyboard sounds like a pop of the bubble rising from the bottom of the sea which drowns him and make the pain in his heart severe.

Reid wants to flee out, but he can't move. He's like being caught by Medusa's eyes, doomed.

Rossi finds Hotch in the hall way talking to the patrolmen on the phone. Rossi's figured something out.

"Reid, do you remember if there was any black guy around you when you talked to the man?" Rossi walks in with Hotch and asks Reid, pulling the footage in front of him.

"The-the bartender." Reid recalls, pointing at the screen, on which the back side of a dark-skinned head shows up.

When Reid looks up, he sees a small fraction of relief flashes on Rossi's face which is significant enough to draw his tears out. A few minutes ago, Hotch just confirmed with the manager that this man was shifted from another bar only for one night.

"FBI! Drop your weapon! Put up your hands! Don't move!" The door of a dim basement breaks open with the FBI warning. Morgan feels blinded by the dawn light shooting in. he's hanged from above, bare-chested. Before the drama, the psycho had had enough of him and was about to cut the robe to soak him. he even smirked at the loser's impatience.

When Morgan is finally unleashed down and falls into Hotch, nothing can describe his desire to have a peek at Reid's eyes, a stroke in his hair, even a touch on his woolen vest. But Morgan feels fine not to see his pretty boy now. Otherwise he's sure he'll become his love's worst nightmare.

It took surgeons some time to put Morgan in bed in a less hurt position. The stripes are all over his chest and back, some even creeping up his arms. Although he lost some blood and the hanging and other incidents caused him some internal injuries, Morgan didn't injured very seriously. But it still hurts like hell, and Reid hurts too.

Morgan wakes up in the orange, warm twilight. The meek and merry fairies of sunshine flutters down from his feet, through the quilt, and finally up to his forehead. It seems they regard his chest as a trampoline. It bumps with smoldering pain to his every breath and every heartbeat. And he feels the same on his back too. How come they jump on that? He is lying on his back! Eventually Morgan can't hold back his laugh because of his stupid fantasy. Just in a second, his laughter turns into hiss caused by his wounds.

Morgan feels his left hand is held tight by someone. He knows who that is.

"Hi, kid." Morgan says and makes a grin, tilting his head to his pretty boy.

Reid lowers his head before Morgan catches a chance to look him in the eye. The dark circles under the young genius' eyes are deeper than Morgan remembers. There is no doubt that Reid hasn't got any sleep sine he's gone. Morgan sighs, draws his hand out of Reid's grip, and puts his fingers in Reid's hair. As if his touch is a click on a button inside Reid, Reid's shoulders begin to shudder, tears dropping on his laps.

"Reid." Morgan calls him, trying to make him look up. It doesn't work.

"Spencer!"

He fails again.

"I love you, Spencer Reid." Morgan says. If this still doesn't work, he'll never make a syllable again.

Reid lifts his head immediately, eyes widened, tears still sliding, breath held in his throat.

Morgan smiles with triumph. Then he looks rather serious, the glows in his eyes burning Reid's tears out.

"I must be stupid that I've never told you before. I realized it on the street. I love you, Spencer Reid. I should've said it to you a long time ago. I'm sorry it took so much and so long." Morgan says, wiping Reid's tears away, and holding his hand hard enough to make himself pain.

Reid petrifies for a while, and then snaps himself upon Morgan's chest with the echoes of "I love you".

"We need to buy a Morgan-sized cushion for you before I'm up for this." Morgan says, grinding his teeth, after Reid realizes Morgan's condition and leaps off.

So a nightmare is just a nightmare. No matter how dark it is, love's twilight will company you through and love's dawn will shatter it.

* * *

**_That's it! How about that? Read like an ending, right? But it's not. I won't leave it like this. Case is not solved yet. So there will still be one more chapter or so. I won't make you wait too long this time!_**

**_Then here is a little explanation for the case. In my thoughts, the unsub is a good bartender so that he'll have a chance to study people, and a black racist so that he loathes white people (the former victims are all white, sorry that I forgot to mention…), thinking they're sanctimonious. He does target Reid, and Morgan's presence triggers his hatred, so his crime accelerates. Besides, Morgan is mixed-race, somehow representing two people. So the unsub only takes him. Hope it makes sense._**

**_Well, thank you so much for supporting me so far!_**

**_Pleeeeeaaaaase, review~~~~~~~_**


	5. It Gets Better and Will be Fine

**_Hey guys! So I did say that the story would have five chapters. But I have to break my words now. I tried so hard to finish it in this chapter (You can tell from the length.), but I failed. Of course! I love rambling about the lovely scenes about M/R in my head. Besides, I won't let Reid end up a virgin in my story. No way! Let's assume he is still a virgin. So there may be one more or two chapters. Humor me please!_**

**_Do review after you read please! I'm dying to know how you feel about this._**

**_Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 5 It Gets Better and Will be Fine

No matter how many statistics Reid posts, both the doctor and Morgan (even Hotch too) agree to give the bed to someone who needs it more than Morgan does. So after three days Morgan was sent in the hospital, he checks out. During this time, Emily, JJ, Rossi and Hotch came to visit every day. Garcia blocked Morgan's cell with her routine check-in calls, even a few gay couples who were in the Levity that day paid a visit to show their gratitude for saving their lives. On the second day, Morgan couldn't bear it, so he had to enforce Emily and JJ to set Reid out to get some rest. After three hours, Morgan found him steal into the room again. The thing is as long as the nurses didn't sweep him out, Reid insisted to stay. And after Emily snitched to Morgan about how little Reid used for sleeping (She was hired by Morgan to spy on Reid, BTW.), Morgan just felt so compelled to get out of the place. And a couple of hours later, he's back in D.C. with the team.

Morgan doesn't like the first few days after he got back. He sent Reid back to his own apartment. He had to! Otherwise Reid would give him a 30-minute scientific report about how a loved one could distract one's physical recovery. Besides, Morgan knew Reid needed time. Although being afraid that Reid would overthink it, Morgan didn't argue. They can work it out later. This is frustrating enough. However, when Morgan got back the bureau, he found everyone tiptoeing around him. Well, this is irritating! But then the result of Morgan's psychological assessment came out. No mental problem was found or potential. Everyone was amazed by Morgan's recovery. Only Morgan (maybe) knew that it was his love for Reid supporting him all the way. Everything gets back normal now. The only problem left is Reid, his tricky pretty genius.

When Reid realizes that Morgan is driving in the direction of Morgan's apartment not his, Reid opens his mouth, instinctively trying to protest, but in less than a second he decides to comply quietly. He knows he can't get away with it, nor does he want to. He never liked the cold nights in his own bedroom, but he just doesn't know how to confront it with Morgan. So even being super upset, Reid feels grateful that Morgan brings it up first.

When Morgan pulls into the parking lot, Reid is busy fighting against the thoughts in his head, not noticing that the car has stopped. Morgan turns off the engine and turns his head to Reid. Seeing his young genius' browns knot, Morgan sighs and reaches out his hand for Reid's lower lip, which is bit to paper-white. Reid is a bit startled by Morgan's thumb brushing his lip and struggles back a little, but in a millisecond he finds himself missing Morgan so much that he leans into Morgan's palm and closes his eyes contentedly.

"We need to talk, kid." Reid hears Morgan says quietly.

Reid opens his eyes reluctantly and looks down at his hands, which are twisting with unease. Morgan holds Reid's chin and lifts his face up. "Hey, kid, it's time to go home, but we have to seal the case first. I know what you're thinking, all your self-accusation-of-me-being-caught-for-your-words thing. Drop it! It wasn't your fault. If you really want to blame yourself, feel guilty about what you said when the little punk asked you if you had a hunky boyfriend. I was real pissed about that one." Morgan says, trying to make a joke out of the situation. His eyes chase Reid's dodgy ones.

Finally, Reid decides to look at Morgan in his eyes. He knows that Morgan didn't blame him and never will. It's his problem. It's himself that can't forgive him. But when Reid looks into Morgan's eyes, he sees love, apprehension, and somehow, regret too. Reid now realizes that Morgan knows him best of all people, even better than himself. And Morgan always feels the same way, so does he. It's like if either of them gets hurt, physically or emotionally, the other one is wounded too. As if they are two vessels sharing one soul. When things happen, they bear them together, whether they want the other one to or not. So he has to let it go, at least try to, for his love, for Morgan.

"Please, let it go." Morgan echoes what Reid tells himself, cupping his cheeks with his warm, calloused, and strong hands. Instead of giving a response, Reid simply leans over, gives Morgan a light kiss on his lips, and smiles when Morgan follows into a set of deeper ones.

In their seems-to-be endless touches and kisses, Morgan knows it's not completely over yet, but he believes it gets better.

A couple of hours later, they are lying in Morgan's king bed, limbs tangling. Playing with Reid's damp hair and having his head resting on his shoulder, Morgan confirms that even a few days without Reid in his arms can stretch to a century for him. Morgan is so sure that he'll never have enough of time doing stuffs like this with Reid no matter where or when. All of a sudden, Morgan finds himself more than tired of hiding his love from the others.

"We should tell the team." Morgan says quietly, tightening his arm around Reid.

"Tell them what?" Reid asks, lifting his head from Morgan's shoulder. Surely he knows what Morgan means.

"I don't want to hide us anymore, and the team, they deserve to know. We are like a family. We should believe that they'll take us in." Morgan takes a pause, eyes still fixed on Reid's, letting his words squeeze in Reid's spinning minds. "But no matter what happens, we face it TOGETHER, ok?"

Reid doesn't say anything but just stares at Morgan, as if trying to assure himself that Morgan's existence by his side will be eternal. Then he just rests his head on Morgan again, sighing. Morgan smiles as he feels Reid's hair brushing his chest as a small nod.

"No. It's not that simple." Morgan hears Reid's voice burst out. He knows the topic can't end so easily and has already begun to miss his pretty boy's weight and warmth the second Reid sits up. Morgan exhales heavily and sits cross-legged with Reid, face to face.

Reid tucks his soft strands back and blurts out, "No! It's too risky. We work in a government department. It's homophobic like the football teams. Do you know how many people are mistreated, or even dismissed, because of their sexual orientation? There are homophobes everywhere, invisible as we are. Some of them are homosexuals too, like Senator McCarthy. 531 people in the state department lost their jobs in 1953 because of him, and president -"

Morgan puts his forefinger on Reid's lips to stop him. "Easy. Easy, sociologist." Seeing Reid busy with breathing, Morgan continues with a comforting smile. "We are not going to broadcast our relationship to the world tomorrow. And we ain't gonna invite the president of the United States to our come-out party. We do it slowly and wisely. The team first, and then Strauss. They are all that should be informed. I know! I know it's not that easy!" Morgan shushes Reid with a stroke on his lips before the young genius begins to retort. "But have a little faith. If the director really wants to fire us or separate us or whatever, bring it. I'm sure he'll be challenging the entire team. I bet Garcia will follow us first. Speaking of her, you do know that if we don't confess to her before she finds out, '2012' won't just be a movie." Morgan smirks.

Apparently Reid is not convinced by Morgan's master plans and conceited assumptions. But surely he has a defect of denying his dark-skinned love. Reid gazes at Morgan for a full minute, finally sighs with his shoulders down. Morgan drags Reid in his arms again, laying kisses on his hair, his cheeks, his brows, his eyes, and his lips, murmuring, "Everything's gonna be fine."

The next morning when they step to the bullpen, Morgan can see that Reid is almost swinging as he walks. He steps up and holds Reid's hand in his own. Reid struggles at first, but surrenders after a few failures. Morgan doesn't even look at his freaked-out pretty boy, but just keeps walking and squeezes Reid's hand tighter.

After pulling open the door, they march to Hotch's office directly, ignoring all the stares and chokes. But where do the applauses and ovations come from? Morgan wonders.

When they finally stand in front of Hotch's files-occupied huge desk, Hotch gives a glimpse up from his folder, and says, "Dave and I knew when Agent Morgan was taken hostage. Prentiss and JJ, I'm not sure. Garcia knows nothing probably, but you'd better tell her as soon as possible. As a team leader, everything is fine with me as long as it doesn't impact work. As a member of a family, I'm always on your side." Hotch eventually looks up, revealing a mild smile on his face.

Confident as he is, Morgan lets out a long sigh of relief when Hotch gets back to his files. "Thank you, Hotch." Morgan says, smiling with gratitude and pride. Reid? The younger agent is terrified beyond words.

"Agents." Morgan hears Hotch call as they steps out, and turns around. "No 'Twilight' stuff in the office." Hotch says, eyes still fixed on the papers. Morgan laughs instead of answering and pulls Reid out with him.

When they walks downstairs, Morgan sees that Reid hasn't yet recovered from what happened in Hotch's office. He also sees that Emily, JJ and Rossi are already waiting for them.

"Finally, huh!" Rossi pats on Morgan's back as hard as he's not hurting him on his scars.

JJ gives Reid a big hug and says, "Oh, Spence, it's ok. We're always with you." She chuckles as seeing Reid still pretty numb.

Emily crosses her arms on her chest, pouting, "You know I could've been you matchmaker if you were not so flexible with ladies, agent Morgan."

"Sorry about that." Morgan rolls his eyes, but still smiles at the brunette lady.

"Oh, by the way, I just called Garcia when you were in Hotch's office." Emily smiles triumphantly seeing Morgan widen his eyes with surprise and Reid tremble with fear. "She said she'd be in your office. Oops!" Emily strolls away after dropping the explosive words. JJ and Rossi follow her with a sigh.

"Chill, man. I handle this." Morgan says, not so sure if he's trying to calm Reid or himself.

Although being real pissed off, Garcia mainly feels happy for her chocolate god and boy wonder. And she's completely settled after grilling out a full collection of Morgan-Reid romance.

"Ok, I love you, Derek Morgan. I won't blame you for making me a hag, if only you promise me you and Reid will live happily ever after." Garcia says, naturally laying her hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"We are not living in a fairy tale, baby girl. We have serial killers, but snow-white has her step mother. So-Ok, ok!" Morgan giggles as Garcia raises her brows. "Yes, we will live happily ever after. And I love you too, Penelope Garcia." Morgan says, solemn as speaking a vow.

Morgan thought that Strauss should've been tough. But she came out to be much more easygoing than he'd evaluated. And gratefully, Hotch somehow sponsored them before Morgan went to her. Besides, she does owe him one when her E.A.P. issue came up. In a word, Strauss said nothing but nodded when Morgan bravely hinted his relationship with agent Reid.

Getting back to his own office from Strauss, Morgan finds Reid waiting anxiously inside.

"How was it? You should've let me go with you." Reid asks, frozen when he sees Morgan furrows his brows.

Morgan closes the door, shuts the blinds around his office, and turns back to Reid. But nothing comes out of his curled lips.

"What did she say?" Reid asks again, wondering how he can still speak when he feels his heart blocks in his throat.

Without saying anything, Morgan sighs, steps forward, holds Reid in his arms, and keeps moving until Reid's thighs hit slightly against his desk. He occupies Reid's lips with his and lifts him up to sit on the desk.

Morgan combs Reid's hair with his hands and finally rests them on Reid's neck. Reid pushes against Morgan's chest at first, trying to pull himself back and ask what is going on. But then he realizes that he doesn't need to ask. Because Morgan has already told him with his demanding tongue and claiming lips-everything's gonna be fine, just like what he said last night. Therefore Reid leans closer and hooks his arms around Morgan's neck, completely soaked in Morgan's kiss.

"I told you it's gonna fine." Morgan says when he finally releases his pretty boy for a breath. He adds another lingering kiss as successfully hears a weenie moan out of Reid.

"I love you." Reid grabs Morgan's voice among his own heavy breaths.

* * *

**_Ok, let's pretend that Season 7 never ends so that Emily won't leave, and I don't have to make up a time line of '2012' and Strauss's back and other stuffs. *But I love you too, Blake!*_**

**_So now the team knows, then the families will be the next. The next chapter will mainly deal with that and some other things (Have a guess!). I'll try my best not to make them clichés. Wish me luck!_**

**_Thank you for reading this!_**

**_Please, review!_**


	6. Ungifted Lexicographer and Off Guard

**_Okay! I'm sorry to say that I have the family-meeting thing postponed. This chapter is basically about a DEEPER connection between Morgan and Reid. I think this still lingers inside of the border of the T territory. But if this is not your thing or you find that it's too much, please stop reading any further, and accept my apologies._**

**_Again, please review!_**

**_Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 6 Ungifted Lexicographer and Caught off Guard

"So-**IF**-how-**I**-do-**HAD**-you-**YOU**-feel?"

Morgan misses Reid's words in the crazy Adam Lambert Remix. "What?" Morgan shouts back, turning around to face the younger agent, ignoring all the leers shot from behind.

Morgan can see that Reid still looks a little rigid, but he can also tell that his pretty boy is better off now. Reid has a reputation for feeling nervous in a club. Oh, correction, a gay club. Actually, after Morgan's incident, Reid turned out to have a phobia of gay clubs while Morgan was incredibly all fine about them. But there is nothing they can do about this. It's work.

The whole mess began with an abduction-warning letter in the mail box of their director's house. Some cocky homophobe proclaimed to kidnap his gay son. Their boss had a heart attack and turned to their help. Then to catch the Unsub as soon as possible, they decided to make the director's son a decoy. And somehow luckily, the boy wasn't freaked a bit, spraying his father's money in all kinds of gay clubs, and that sort of helped them. So here are Morgan and Reid. As the only two qualified in the team, they are going undercover as a couple to profile and protect the boy.

"What were you saying?" Morgan yells again as no sound comes from Reid any more.

"I said, 'how do you feel'." Reid stutters, not willing to bring up the subject again.

"What do you mean, how do I feel? Feel about what?" Morgan asks, frowning.

"About this." Reid says and motions a kid who rocks his hip hard in Morgan's direction. "About that." He continues to the dancer on the counter, winking at both of them. "And all these." Reid finishes with looking at all the horny clubbers around them.

"I don't feel, kid! We are working!" Morgan contemplates for a second, and tuts.

Reid glances at the director's son, who is drinking tequila and fuming for some reason. "Well, since our bait is hard to take now, I think we can spare a second to have a peak at the…view." Reid shrugs.

"Why do you think I would feel anything about…these?" Morgan asks, lifting his brows. He splashes his invisible feelers, and senses some unease radiating out of Reid. "Are you suspecting me of being hooked up by one of them?" He teases.

"No! Of course not! I trust you." Reid shakes his head almost violently but endearingly as well. "It's just…you and I, we are together now. So we are theoretically gay. That is to say those good-looking guys are supposed to attract us." Reid completely lost his point in his own words.

"Well, take me as an exception. I don't feel a damn about these guys." Morgan smiles as he braces his elbows backwards against the counter and folds his fingers in front of his chest, which reminds Reid perfectly of what Morgan said to that rapist in that interrogating room-"I have no idea what it feels like to fall in love with another man". Reid's stomach twists at the memory, but he holds back the tremble. "Besides," Reid manages to focus on Morgan's voice. "I never think I'm homosexual. If you do need identification here, I'd like to be Reidosexual. And," Morgan turns to Reid again and smirks, his arm sliding beneath the counter and grabbing Reid's waist to pull him closer. "I'm glad you're Morgasexual." Morgan says, pressing a kiss on Reid's temple.

"Morgan, you have no gift as a lexicographer." Emily's voice slurs out from the receiver when Reid blushes and pushes Morgan away.

"I said, **FUCK OFF**!" The igniting decoy fires to a poor guy trying to pick him up.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be so stroppy, dude." The guy raises his hand, but doesn't back off.

Reid frowns and looks down, murmuring something that Morgan can't catch, and then stares at the picking-up man. Morgan averts his eyes from that man to Reid, and asks concernedly, "Are you ok, pretty boy?"

"It's him." Reid says quietly, still gazing at the man.

"Ok, we've got our phobe." Morgan says to his microphone and gestures to the undercover officers around.

Morgan knows that he'll never be too proud of his pretty boy. Just before they went for the first time, Reid had analyzed the abduction warning and characterized that the Unsub must be a British chap living in America for a long time. So when the doomed kidnapper split his lips, although he has a strong Californian accent (too strong, perhaps), Reid knew for sure that it was him. Then it turned out that the boy wonder was right, as always. And Morgan was right about something too. The BAU is too…BAU for this case.

So thanks to this unexpected fruit in the club, the case is over, and Morgan and Reid can drive home at 12, earlier comparing with a few nights before when the little punk only went home after 3.

Morgan comes out of the shower only with a towel hanging around his waist, literally half naked. All the bruises and scars of the whips have disappeared from his chest and back, as if they never crawled on him or in Reid's worst dreams. Now, his humid, glossy, and muscle-puffed skin is gleaming in the orange light.

Morgan finds Reid staring at him in the bed when he enters the bedroom. The young genius lies on his stomach, his chin resting on his folded arms on a pillow, his eyes narrowed.

Morgan looks down and up. "What's up, kid?" He asks, lips bending to a frisky angle.

"Nothing." Reid shakes his head slightly. "It's just weird that it seems to be the first time I see YOU." He says and shrugs.

"The first time you see me?" Morgan repeats with his brows furrowing, and looks down at himself again. "Man, we've been together for, like, five months. And you are telling me this is the first time you see me?" Morgan says, resting his hands on his hips.

"No! I don't mean that." Reid flops his head into the pillow and rises up, sitting on his heels. "I've seen you before, and even more than this." Reid's cheeks turn a little flush. "But it's different." Reid says, and puts the pillow away.

"How different?" Morgan asks, and steps forward, knees touching the end of the bed.

"I don't know." Reid says, looks up to meet Morgan's eyes, and then does something kind of catching Morgan off guard. He rises up from his knees, kisses Morgan on the lips, sliding his tongue in, and dips his slim finger into the hem of the towel around Morgan's waist, pulling him closer and closer.

The next second, Morgan finds Reid lying on his back, his head lolling among the pillows. He himself is straddling upon the younger man, his towel loose enough to slid at any moment.

Morgan retrieves himself right before getting lost in their smoldering and brain-blowing kisses, skin-combusting snogs, and Reid's wriggling hips between his thighs. Morgan props himself up with his arms and ceases the kiss, almost ripping his lips off Reid's.

"Wow, pump your brakes, play boy." He says, panting. He looks into Reid's moist and hazy eyes, feeling his blood flaming through his veins. Morgan doesn't know why this is happening tonight. It should be so natural since they've been together for such a long time. But it's still a big leap for them.

Frankly, Morgan wants it. He can feel the chemistries synthesizing inside him. And the dazed and longing expression on Reid's face tells him that he wants it too. But Morgan just has to make sure. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks.

Reid stares at Morgan, curling his lips into a languishing smile. He sprawls his arms up and holds the back of Morgan's head, his thumbs resting beneath Morgan's ears, pulling his dark-skinned lover down. "I love you. And I want you. NOW." Reid breathes the words in Morgan's ears, and lifts himself up into another kiss.

It seems to be unfair for Morgan to spend time dealing with Reid's clothes while Reid unwraps his towel in a second. But he's too busy to complain. And now Morgan is spooning Reid, pressing one hand on his hip, the other arm stretching underneath Reid's neck. His thighs are gluing Reid's, and even pressing closer to adjust himself inside Reid.

Some broken bits of moan burst out from Reid. He reaches out his hand, grabs Morgan's nape, and turns back his head, searching Morgan's lips. Morgan leans down for the kiss, takes Reid's hand from his neck and pushes it down on the sheet, interlacing their fingers. He feels Reid shuddering in both pain and ecstasy, so he doesn't stop moving.

When Morgan hears Reid calling his name wispily, he smiles with gratification and readjusts himself to make it better for both of them; if it can be better than that it is perfect now. Then just at this point, Morgan feels the shadow of devil creeps up from the deepest hollow of his memory. Morgan squeezes his eyes shut, trying to soothe himself down. He unconsciously stops moving, and his breaths thicken like thunders.

Reid doesn't know what's happening, but he's sure something is wrong. Because Morgan's warmth is leaving and he's still now.

Reid covers Morgan's hand, which is clenching the sheet. He calls Morgan's name.

"Morgan?"

Before hearing Reid's tender voice, Morgan was fighting to tell himself that he loves Reid and this is nothing like what happened in his childhood. _I love him. I want this._ He kept the echo. Then Reid's soft calling comes in and turns into a sharp sword that helps him kill the devil inside.

Morgan lets out a sigh of relief, and feels that the fascination of his intimacy with Reid comes back with the fruity flavor in Reid's hair and the sweet taste of Reid's lips lingering in his tongue. He opens his eyes, tightens his arms around Reid before his genius lover turns back worriedly.

Morgan leans forward and begins to nuzzle and nibble Reid's neck. As a result, Reid returns to the feeling of Morgan's blazer, panting and gasping.

"I love you." Morgan whispers in Reid's ears, before both of them bliss out.

It seems to be unfair for Reid to be carried in Morgan's arms in a bride style when Morgan takes him to shower afterwards. But he's too tired to complain. Being brought back to bed in the same way, Reid wonders where Morgan's redundant energy comes from after such an event. Lying on the clean and sunny-smelling sheet, and being covered with the same-feeling quilt (thanks to Morgan for both), Reid entangles up upon Morgan, and drifts off in exhaustion, warmth, and happiness.

Morgan lies in the bed quietly, packing Reid in his arms, still feeling a little bit stiff in his muscles. Watching the darkness outside of the window fade away in the morning light, for the first time in a very, very long time, Morgan feels his life in complete and immaculate.

* * *

_**Ok, I just hope I didn't get too carried away! I don't know if bringing in the British slang "stroppy" was too appropriate or what. I wish it worked. No matter what, the next chapter will definitely about the families. It might be the last chapter, but I can't guarantee! I just hope you liked what I wrote so far.**_

_**Please, review! Give me some power to go on, girls and boys (if there is any)!**_


	7. A Knowing Mother and A wise Lady

_**Alright, guys. I'm ready for you to lay all your wraths on me. I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting so long. But I've been through tough things. And finally, here is the new chapter! I'm also sorry to say that the family issues won't end in this chapter, but just the half of them. The next one, the last one (probably), things will all be settled.**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 A Knowing Mother and A wise Lady

When Morgan wakes up in the morning, the bedroom is dunked in the serene sunshine. He tilts his head to the digital clock. It's only 8:30. And Morgan is wide awake. In less than a second, he remembers that today is Saturday, which means they don't have to work unless there pumps an urgent case. But according to the precious silence of his cell phone, it seems that they can really have a weekend off. Therefore, it makes no sense! What does he wake up so early on a Saturday morning for, especially after last night?

Speaking of last night, Morgan lowers his chin to the object lying in his arms. Well, there is no way that he may have a panasthenia. And thank god that he wakes up so ungodly early. Otherwise how is he supposed to have a divine look at his beloved genius like this?

Morgan stares at Reid, trying to find the least proper word to describe how beautiful he is, but failing every time. With the visual memory of last night spinning and fizzing in his head, Morgan thinks Reid is as gorgeous as he was last night, just in a very different way.

Reid is still in his slumber. Morgan remembers Reid's eyes being squeezed shut intensely in the darkness to retrieve some self-control last night. But now, they're just slightly closed in his deep dreams, his lashes fluttering like pair of exquisite fans in the French ladies' hands.

The dark circles under his eyes illustrate the lack of sleep and over-excitement, which forms a small proportion of guilt swelling in Morgan's heart. Take it easy next time, tiger. Morgan warns himself.

Finally, Morgan's slights slide down to Reid's thin lips. The moans, whimpers and pantings out of those valuable petals bouncing on his eardrums, Morgan finds the younger man's slightly swollen lips so sweet and kissy. Not even noticing, Morgan moves down discreetly until his head is level as Reid's. He leans forward, and closes his eyes, letting his lips find their mates by themselves.

Just at this point, Morgan's cell buzzes in time, as always. Wresting from his almost successful kiss, Morgan holds back the urge to smash the cell on the wall, and reach out his hand for it, moving as gently as he can to not wake Reid up.

It's his mother. Morgan doesn't prepare to cope with his momma under this circumstance. But he realizes immediately why his mother calls. Her birthday is in 10 days. Sorry, kid. Morgan glances at Reid guiltily, cleans his throat, and answers the phone. Before he speaks to his mother, an idea occurs to him.

"OK! Bye, ma." Morgan hangs up the phone and looks back at Reid. Reid's eyes are still closed, but his throbbing lids reveal the fact that he's just pretending to sleep. Morgan felt Reid clasped him tighter when he told his mother that he would bring someone mysterious home. Since when has he been awake? Morgan can't help but wonder. And the idea of Reid knowing and enjoying his gaze draws a wide smile onto his face.

"Too late to be shy now, kid." Moran tightens his arms around Reid. "Or, is it too early for pretence?" He smirks and lays a kiss on Reid's forehead.

Reluctantly, Reid lets out a sigh and opens his eyes. He looks into Morgan's eyes for a while. When the flushes eventually fade from his cheeks, Reid asks slowly, "What did you mean just now, you know, what you told your mother?"

Morgan detests the solemnity in Reid's eyes, so he puts aside his smile. "I meant what I said." Morgan says, lifting his hand to tuck a strand of Reid's hair behind his ear.

"Are you really-" Reid's doesn't finish his words because Morgan's nods cut them out. Three minutes' silence follows before Reid shakes his head and grinds himself into Morgan's chest. "No. Not now. We shouldn't. What if-" Reid mutters, but Morgan interrupts him again.

"There is no what-if, pretty boy. My mother will love you. My family will love you. You met them once, remember? Momma told me herself that she liked you." Morgan says, his breathes breezing in Reid's hair, his hand caressing along Reid's back.

"But it was different. We weren't together when I met her." Reid retorts, looking up at Morgan.

Honestly, that's just what Morgan has been waiting for. He finally gets the chance to finish what was left before his mother's call. Morgan captures Reid's pouting lips with his own, and successfully extends the tender peck into a long, passionate, woozy kiss. "You being my boyfriend will only make them love you more." Morgan says, leaning his forehead against Reid's.

Reid can't spare a word among his heavy breaths. Besides, he notices that this is the first time Morgan calls him his boyfriend. He is secretly overwhelmed by this new expression, wondering how much power can be cultivated in a simple word. The he hears Morgan speak again.

"Before we go to momma's birthday party, I'd like to visit your mom with you, pretty boy." Morgan says levelly, and seals Reid's lips with another breath-consuming kiss before the boy wonder has a chance to protest.

* * *

It's not just to say that Reid doesn't anticipate the family meetings. The families' approvals and blessings are part of the completion of their relationship. But Reid is more worried than just anticipating. He's not worried that Morgan's family won't like him as Dr. Reid, the nerdy genius, but what about him being Morgan's BOYFRIEND? And at last, what will his mother say?

So when Hotch gave them the permission of their annual leave, Reid's feelings were complicated. Even after they arrive at Vegas, standing right in front of the sanatorium where Mrs. Diana Reid is reading one of the huge books Reid sent her, Reid is somehow looking forward to Garcia's voice through his antique cell, telling him that the holiday is over, and that a serial killer pops up. Then, he can just hold the other agent's hand and flee back.

Morgan notices Reid's hand clenching he cell. Knowing exactly what's in his mind, Morgan leans over, and rubs the phone of Reid's fingers. "There is no case drawing us back, Agent Genius." Teasing as he may sound, Morgan doesn't smile. He lays a soft comforting kiss on Reid's temple.

"How can you be so calm? You're the one who's supposed to be paranoid now." Reid glares at the dark-skinned agent, amazed at his ease.

"Well, what can be the worst? Your momma are not gonna kill me. And the fact that I love you won't be changed." Morgan shrugs, brushing Reid's cheek with his thumb.

Reid blinks twice, and finally gives Morgan his symbolic, tightly-closed-lipped smile. He takes Morgan's hand from his cheek with his own. "I love you, too. Let's go."

Then there they are, standing side by side like two sergeants in a troop, waiting for their general's final order. And Mrs. Reid is sitting on a sofa, reading unmindfully.

"Um…mom." Reid calls out cautiously.

"Oh, Spencer. What are you doing here?" Diana looks up from her book, looking surprised. But it's hard to believe she hasn't noticed them until now.

"Oh, just my annual leave. I think I should drop by. And…this is Agent Morgan, my…my colleague. You've met." Reid stutters. Diana looks at Morgan, smiles and nods slightly.

Morgan can't be angry with Reid for introducing him as a plain co-worker. He knows what his pretty boy is going through, and can't guarantee it won't be worse when they meet his mother. But Morgan only smiles and greets light-heartedly. "Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Reid."

There should be a lot being spoken and explained. But The Reids seem to have a reputation for keeping awkward silence. Morgan feels himself being inspected by the old lady's blades-like sights.

"Well," In the end, the kind blond lady shows a little mercy to break the dreariness. "As the advice from your mother, you should at least have your hair cut before your wedding. Otherwise, I don't think Agent Morgan will be pleased, either." Diana says, and smiles at both of them.

"Mom, how could you-" Reid is too surprised to finish his words.

"I told you, Spence. A mother knows." Mrs. Reid puts her book aside and turns to Morgan. "Agent Morgan, thank you for watching Spence for me. You will always be with him." She does not sound like asking.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Reid. And yes, I will always be." Morgan smiles and nods with gratitude and respect.

"As my advice for you," Diana folds her arms. "Never wage your practical joke war against the MIT graduates. They have a history of going nuclear." She winks at Morgan.

"Noted." Morgan grins and says, hearing Reid not be able to hold back his laugh any more.

* * *

When they finally stand in front of his mother's house, Morgan doesn't realize that he's holding a breath himself. Even being confident of the fact that his mother and sisters will have no trouble taking them being together, Morgan suddenly feels intense and nervous. He takes deep breaths a few times, and manages to come back to earth. He looks back at Reid, and finds him retreating from the stairs to the pavement.

"Hey, what are you doing, kid? Come back!" Assuming the family might well be waiting inside altogether, Morgan keeps his voice as low as to just show his warning.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Reid shakes his head and tries to step back further.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too late to back your car, kid? Besides, I did not back off when we met your mother!" Morgan says, strides forward and drag Reid back up the stairs by his arm, gently but sternly.

"That was not my idea to visit my mom in the first place!" Reid reminds Morgan and feels anger fuming in his guts out of nowhere.

"Hold on a minute, pretty boy. Are you gonna blame me now after your mother suggested you a haircut for our wedding?" Morgan erects his forefinger in front of Reid, lifting one eyebrow.

"No! I'm not-" Reid buries his face under his hands, and tucks the strands of his soft hair back. "I don't know, Morgan! I just, I don't know what to do. I'm just too-"

Morgan places his finger on Reid's lips to stop him rattling. He understands Reid's nerve, and feels incredibly guilty for making him like this. But he also knows that he's right, and that this has to be done. So to make amends, Morgan does the best he can-consoling Reid with a tender, hearty kiss.

Is there anything more melodramatic than catching your big he-has-a-reputation-with-ladies son kissing another guy outside your door on your birthday? The answer from Mrs. Fran Morgan might be a big NO. However, the wise lady has been through too much to be overwhelmed. So she smiles benignly at the startled young men, and says, "Derek, thank you for thinking your momma is still young for a birthday drama."

"Hi, Momma! This is Dr. Reid. You've met." Morgan says, and lets out a burst of fake laughter.

"DOCTOR Reid?" Fran repeats and lift her brows.

"No, Spencer! You can call him Spencer. Right, Spencer?" Morgan hooks Reid's shoulder with his strong arm, like a teenager introducing his dude. Morgan can't help but feel himself stupid.

"He's my boyfriend, ma." Then there he says, feeling less stupid now.

"Okay, then. If you've finished what you were doing, come in, boys, before the candles burn down my house." Mrs. Morgan says and turns back, leaving the door for her son and his Dr. Reid.

* * *

_**Alright! It's done, for now. I have to say that I stubbornly can't watch the episode about the F**K Carol Buford. Can't imagine Morgan being in pain, mentally or whatever. So I'm still trying to figure a better way out. But I promise you the next (last) chapter will be coming soon. Hope you will like it.**_

_**Please, review!**_

_**Thank you so very much!**_


	8. Waves of Affection and Tides of Love

_**Well, here I give you the eighth chapter, end of the family-meeting stuff. But I'm sorry (?) to say I still have at least one chapter to do. Before you read this chapter, please accept my confession first. I didn't watch the only episode when Morgan's family shows up. I really can't take it. C'mon, I cried when I watched Morgan being slapped by his aunt for his cousin's fake death! I just hope you don't find the Morgan Family too OOC. And I have my endearing roommate to thank. She was gallant to have watched the episode, and she gave me great suggestions.**_

_****__Thank you _for everything so far.

_**Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 Waves of Affection and Tides of Love

This was a really warm and merry family birthday party, really. But still, Reid felt that it's also the most awkward and the weirdest experience he'd ever had. Surprisingly none of the Morgan Ladies asked anything about him and Morgan, though they were apparently all caught off guard, of course. Instead, there were mere warm greetings and how's-your-work-going talks.

Actually, although Reid did try not to profile, he found the reactions to his presence were quite interesting, even contradictory. They were surprised by him being Morgan's mysterious guest, who should've been a fair lady in their assumptions. But on the other hand, Reid failed to neglect their sage nods and sighs as if they'd known that their Derek was destined to end up with his pretty boy.

Nevertheless, whatever it was on their minds, Reid appreciated it that they really felt fine about them being together. In spite of their unconscious stiffness, they were trying to act normally to show Reid that he's welcome to be part of the family. He could tell it all came out from love.

In return, Reid tried his best not to faint though he was upset to death. It's inevitable, no matter how many times Morgan tried to make him feel easier with taps on his shoulders, or pecks on his temples, which honestly made it harder, or caresses along his back. And above all, Reid had a strong prevision that there was going to be a big confrontation ahead.

Then, when the huge chocolate birthday cake is diminished to crumbs, Morgan is dragged to the kitchen by his sisters and Mrs. Morgan's "Spence, will you come with me." finally comes. Reid nods numbly, follows her up, and doubts when the ladies schemed.

In a non-interrogation-room-like guest room, Reid feels like an Unsub being interrogated by the silence. He looks down upon his laps, trying to find on his grand new pants a dust which doesn't exist at all.

In the end, Reid's mental torture ceases when he hears Fran's slow, genial voice.

"Spencer, if there was anything impolite or unpleasant we did that made you feel uncomfortable, please forgive us."

"No! There was nothing like that! I had a great time!" Reid looks up hastily and catches Fran smiling at him, not convinced in the least.

"Kid, your anxiety was visible." Fran says.

Reid opens his mouth defensively, and then closes it, finding himself having nothing in mind. So he looks down again, biting is lower lip.

"Spencer, as Derek's mother, I want you to know that I really feel happy for you and Derek now, and want you to be part of us. But to do that, I want to be completely honest with you. So, boy, will you mind listening to an old lady rambling about her silly thoughts?" Fran says, and leans forward to Reid, anticipating.

Reid feels a bit of overwhelmed, but manages to shake his head after all.

"Okay." Fran exhales and continues, "Spencer, I have to tell you that I didn't feel so fine catching you two outside like that. But I wasn't completely unforeseeing, I have to say. As a mother, you can definitely feel something when your son ends up talking about the same guy how amazing he is almost every time he calls you, or you call him. But, I tried to ignore it. Don't get me wrong, kid. I'm not afraid of Derek being with someone he cares about so much, male or female. What a mother can hope for more than seeing her son happy?

"But Spencer, you have to understand that a mother always wants to find her baby an easy way out, especially me, after I knew all the stuff. But I didn't know what to do. Someone once said that parents would just ignore something if they didn't know what to do about it. So I just pretended that Derek and his pretty boy (That's what he called you.) were nothing but Damon and Pythias, until a few hours ago. Frankly kid, I had a secret meltdown back there." Fran pauses, giving Reid some seconds to take in what she just said, and hopefully finds her confessions haven't done much damage so far.

"But Spencer, you and Derek helped me change in the last few hours. It's just, the way you two looked at each other when the other wasn't paying attention, the way you unconsciously leaned to each other as long as you were close, and the way Derek tried to make you feel better and you tried so hard to make him worried less. But kid, you are a bad actor! Anyway, all those things you did let me know how much you love each other, and most importantly, you, Spencer, YOU are Derek's easy way out. So honey, thank you for making my boy happy and loving him. And please, accept my apologies for me thinking the way I did." Fran says, covering Reid's hand with her own.

Reid is really unable to say anything now. Waves and waves of affection for this old kind lady submerge him, and pull him to the edge of tears. Fortunately, he holds back the sentimentality and nods violently, feeling so lucky for himself and him coming here with Morgan.

"You know, all those girls who know Derek, even his countless exes, told me time after time how safe and at ease they felt being with him, and how nice and chivalrous a guy Derek was. Now, I'm so happy to see that he's your knight only." Fran smiles when Reid blushes.

* * *

Out in the kitchen, Morgan is rinsing the plates and feels his tricky sisters' monitor eyes upon his back. After placing the last platter back in the cabinet, Derek turns back furiously.

"Okay, enough is enough. Spill it, ladies!" Morgan hangs the napery on the hook and folds his arms against his chest, gazing at Sara and Desiree.

The Morgan Sisters exchange looks. Sara cleans her throat and says, "Well, there is one question, and one question only."

"Fine, what is it?" Morgan asks, leaning against the sink.

"Do you love him?" Sara says, grinning.

Morgan stills awhile, and nods. "Of course. I love him. I didn't mean it, but I think I've been obvious enough."

"Okay." Desiree nods and says.

"Okay? That's it?" Morgan raises his eyebrow, surprised at not being grilled with some more detailed investigations.

"That's it! I mean that's enough." Sara shrugs. "Derek, I can't even remember when the last time you said 'I like her.' to us when you dated those cheeks. Now you tell us you love Dr. Reid without a second thought. Surely he means something to you."

"Of course he means something to me. Hell, he means a lot." Morgan says as a matter of course. Then he turns a bit more serious and asks, "So, you're fine with us," he points at himself and the room upstairs, "being partners?"

"Oh, c'mon. We are not supposed to be the homophobes in this house!" Sara flutters her hand. Then she suddenly realizes what she said might not be so appropriate. So she adds, "Just saying. You know what I mean." She looks at Morgan cautiously.

"I know, and thank you, Sara." Morgan smiles at her.

"Besides, Dr. Reid is better." Just on cue Desiree cuts in.

"Better? Better than what?" Morgan asks.

"Well, you know." Desiree says, and rolls her eyes seeing Morgan shake his head. "Derek, I hate to say this, but you are way too good for those girls. So if you end up with one of them, I may, well, get kinda jealous. I guess? But Dr. Reid is cool. He's a match."

"Wow, this is twisted." Morgan frowns at his sister. "But really nice to hear that. Thank you, girls." Morgan stretches out his arms, steps forward, and gives the Morgan Sisters a big, strong, brotherhood hug.

When the door, behind which Reid and Fran were sharing Morgan's anecdotes, cracks open, the Three Musketeers turn their heads up.

"You think momma will be fine too, right?" Morgan asks, although feeling no doubt at all.

"Oh, please! I bet ma knew it herself long ago." Sara chuckles.

* * *

Frankly speaking, the conversation between Fran and Derek is quite predictable. It's nothing but a proclamation of a mother's up-to-moon-and-back love for her son and her bigger-than-anything pride in him, and in turn, an affirmation of a son's love for her and his after-the-world-ends love for his genius, who has fallen asleep in Morgan's small bed room.

When Morgan finally calls it a day, gets out of the shower, and enters his bed room, he finds himself not able to move but to just stand in front of the bed and appreciate the enamoring sight of Reid sleeping. But then Morgan notices something. He steps up, leans over, and sees that Reid is holding something tight. Morgan reaches out his hands, and unwraps Reid's slim claws as tenderly as he can.

Seeing what it is in Reid's arms, Morgan feels himself slapped over by the tides of love in his heart. It's his college football jersey, which Reid sneaked out from his closet when he was still loosening his intension in the hot shower. Morgan eventually gets back up the bank of consciousness as Reid starts to struggle slightly, trying to get out of his grips. Morgan lets go of one of Reid's wrists, tucks the jersey aside, and replaces himself into Reid's arms. Still in his sleep, Reid naturally wraps Morgan up and enters into another Morgan-titled dream.

* * *

_**Alright! I don't know what to say now. So I'll be wisely silent and let you guys be the jury.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**And, don't forget to review.**_


	9. Endless

_**In the end, here I present you the last chapter of this serial. Though this is the last one, you can see from either the title "Endless" or the plot that this story is far from an end. No matter what, however, there won't be any more. I mean this is enough. Their love imagined by us will go on and on forever, endless, no matter if there is one more chapter or two.**_

_**So here it is. Enjoy!**_

_**And thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the support you've shown to me. And if I am free from my mountains of college stuff, there will be more stories. *Cross fingers***_

* * *

Chapter 9 Endless

"I know, I know, momma. Yes, we can still have a kid." Morgan pinches his nose bridge and speaks still patiently to his mother on the phone, in his office. It's been two weeks since they got back to the bureau. And here comes Mrs. Fran Morgan's first raid of the Grandchild Agenda.

"You're right, ma. We can adopt a kid or find a surrogacy. But you know the procedure." Morgan explains. "First, either of us has to propose." He pauses, and then adds as fast as possible, as if the cell would've exploded if he didn't. "Okay, okay. I have to propose first. Then, we are engaged. We can skip the bachelor party, alright. But we still have to get the wedding done. Finally, bang, a kid!" Morgan says as an astronomer finally getting the Pluto back on the list of the Planets. (Humor me please, I just love this reference.)

Ten minutes later, Morgan finally finishes his persuasion about his and Reid's agreement on the conventional idea of their progression when Fran provided something a bit too radical. Morgan leans back onto the back of his chair, wondering when the next strike will be launched and rendering his contemplation to the issue.

Outside of his office, Reid sneaks back into the bullpen, after involuntarily hearing the conversation.

Saturday follows two days later. And this is a really beautiful, serene Saturday, no case, no interruptions. Morgan and Reid settle in the couch in their apartment. Reid sits crossed-legged, one cushion under his back, another in his arms. He's reading another huge 'encyclopedia', which Morgan won't dare to lay an eye in the pages. Absorbed as Reid is, he's reading unreasonably slow this time. Morgan lies beside him, pillowing his head on Reid's thigh, reading an overdue sport magazine. He glances up at his pretty boy once or twice per minute, enjoying Reid's comely countenance, but also evaluating whether it's possible for him to escape the 'brick' banging on his forehead if Reid fails to hold it with his tender fingers.

"How do you like 'Derek Reid'?" Reid asks quietly, but also out of the blue, his eyes still fixed on the page.

"Huh?" Morgan hums, completely out of clue.

"Or, what about 'Spencer Morgan'?" Reid asks again, plain as he can sound.

Morgan feels confused by his confusion. But in a split second, he's got some idea about Reid's riddle. He puts aside the dull magazine which Reid won't lay an eye on either, sits up, grabs the 'encyclopedia' away from Reid's hands, and faces him with a smirk branding on his face.

"What are you trying to say, pretty boy?" Morgan asks.

"Well, you know, **IF** we get married one day, we have to figure out what the priest calls us, whether Derek and Spencer Morgan, or Spencer and Derek Reid." Reid shrugs, casting his sights on anything but Morgan's sights.

Morgan stares at Reid for a moment, lifts his hand, holds Reid's chin, and says with a delighted smile, "Okay, nice try, kid. But I don't really care about what we are called **WHEN** we get married, as long as it's your lips that I claim with mine when the old man says 'Now you may kiss your husband.'."

_Will there be an end?_ Reid asks himself when they no longer say anything but just look at each other. The birds tweeting outside like an orchestra, Reid finds himself recapturing every moment when Morgan said something so petty but meaning so much to him-the first time he told him "I love you", the moment when he whispered "Everything will be fine", the point when he called him "boyfriend" for the first time, and just now, when he mentioned "WHEN we get married" while he himself dare make it no more than a plain "IF".

Will there be an end when he eventually gets used to the enchanting way Morgan speaks, to the intoxicating voice given out of his ardent lips? Reid wonders. No, he answers himself. **No, it'll be endless.** Exaggerating or ridiculous it is, he'll never get enough of the petit details of Morgan's words and everything. Reid affirms it, leans over to Morgan, and kisses him with all the endeavors he can ever hold.

* * *

_Can you just stop?_ Reid warns himself. But he just can't! He can't stop the abrupt breath jumping out of his mouth, the panic swelling in his heart that almost breaks out of his ribs, and the shivers sweeping through his body when he lays his eyes on the scratches and bruises on Morgan's cheekbones and chest.

Seriously, it's nothing serious. The Unsub will pay his debt abundantly in the hospital for a few days for his denial of the arrest. As for Morgan, these are not itchier than that Clooney's paws cause. So he sees no point of some management at the compartment of an ambulance. But surely it makes some point to calm his pretty boy.

In fact, this is what Morgan's been worried about, that Reid overreacts when he gets wounded in action. It's inevitable to encounter some accidents with this job. Morgan has been cautious and wishing for the best. But Reid is not making it easy. It's Reid's self-accusation or over-worried eyes that hurt him much more than the black-and-blues. But Morgan won't blame Reid for anything because he knows if the same thing happened today happens to Reid, he'll be a lot worse. However, it's also true that Morgan has more perils to be the one who needs a medico, so he just occasionally thinks about that situation. For now, what Morgan has to think about is how to make reassurance to Reid.

At this moment, something rises in Morgan's heart, something that is more than pale and temporary "No worries" or "Nothing serious". He knows what he's about to say has to be something much more meaningful and solid. And not just for this time, Morgan thinks, but for long.

"Hey, pretty boy." Morgan chases Reid's downcast eyes and calls him. But Reid succeeds in avoiding any eye contact with him. Morgan sighs and lifts his hands, cupping Reid's cheeks in his palms. He leans forward, closing as much distance as he can. Finally, Reid has nowhere to look at but Morgan's eyes, which are flickering in the lights of the ambulances with something Reid can't tell but anticipates.

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm fine." Morgan says quietly. After a second or two, Reid nods slightly. But Morgan can tell that the younger man is still tripped in his apprehension. Morgan takes a deep breath, running over what he has to say again in his head. Then he plants a gentle and chaste kiss on Reid's lips, brushing his nose bridge with his own.

"Reid, things happen with this job." Morgan begins. Making sure Reid's eyes are fixed on his, he continues, "I can't promise you that this won't happen again or something even worse. But I'll be more careful. And so will you." Morgan pauses, and smiles when Reid gives him an imperceptible nod. "But there is one thing I can promise you. No matter what happens, this," Morgan moves one hand from Reid's cheek and points at his own heart, "us," and then at Reid's heart, "will never meet an end."

Reid looks at Morgan, feeling everything other than him and Morgan disappears. He's unable to move. Nothing can come out of his mouth, for there is nothing else on his mind but one word, **ENDLESS**.

"I don't know how serious it can be if a man proposes without an engagement ring, but I'm dead serious now. And Reid, we don't need those craps to tell ourselves how much we love each other. There is nothing in this world that can represent what we have. Nor is there anything taking it to a halt." Morgan stops, and takes a deep breath once again. He looks at Reid, branding that pair of gems in his heart like every time he did before.

"So, Spencer Reid, will you make it endless, with me?" Morgan says, lacing their hands together.

No answer is needed when Reid makes it complete with a firm kiss on Morgan's lips.

What is the point of saying something that is so obvious, something that they have lived every second proving, and something that they will have endless time to make come true?

~fin~

* * *

_**And now, this is over. This is all I can write. I know my words are plain and incoherent sometimes (most of the time, maybe), but I've done the best I can. Despite the research I've made about the content, there must be something not accurate about the reality. Apologies for that!**_

_**In the process, I've questioned more than once-why would a Chinese girl want to write a fanfiction in English? What's the point! But what can I say? I just love this! So I kept writing. And finally, look what I've accomplished. About fifteen thousand words! The longest story I've ever written in English. And for keeping me going, I have all the lovely people who ever read this story to thank.**_

_**Thank you so much! You are the reason why I wrote this stuff. And if you don't have an opinion about it, there will be more!**_

_**Just, thank you!**_

_**For the last time, please feel free to review! Give me some words! Any words!**_


End file.
